


The Emerald Prophecy

by RadiantEnergy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Green Ninja, Just call me Lilly, Just tell me who the Green Ninja is!, Ninja, Ninja never quit, Ninja-GO!, Other, Randomness, Shut up Pythor!, The Serpentine stink!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantEnergy/pseuds/RadiantEnergy
Summary: Lilly Garmadon is an ordinary girl living in the outskirts of Ninjago. Her life's pretty boring in the orphanage she calls home. It all changes when she meets four ninja leading to her making a huge mistake. Before she could even blink, everything she loved turned upside down. Her only choice: To join her new friends in a journey to become the Green Ninja.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Back into Action!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction... here we go!

“Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all-Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, sought out to find four ninja to collect them first. However, the time has come again, where I will have to set out to find yet another ninja- one who will control the power of the First Spinjitzu Master itself."

\--------------------------------------------

Ever since they defeated the Skulikin, nothing had really been out of the ordinary. Ninjago had been pretty quiet for a few months now. So of course, being the bored teenagers they were, the ninja did nothing but eat candy, play video games, and trained every now and then. The fruit colored boys were pretty much oblivious to the fact that things would go wrong pretty soon. 

Sensei Wu, however, knew that any day now Lord Garmadon, the lord of Darkness, would find a way to come to Ninjago to steal the four Golden Weapons. 

“But Sensei, ever since Lord Garmadon has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace.” the ever so innocent Zane would always respond every time Sensei Wu would scold them,

“Yeah. Peace is boring. There’s no one to save. There’s nothing to do.” affirmed Jay. 

“We can train tomorrow,” says Kai, lying down.

“Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today.”, quotes Sensei. “Take Nya for example. I don’t see her wasting her time playing a bunch of useless games.”

Jay perks up a little hearing Nya’s name, but other than that, no one gives a flack. 

Cole sits up. “Ehh whatever. Well...I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow. So if that’s the case-” He goes to eat a slice of cheesy goodness but Wu kicks the slice out of his hand. “-Ow!”

Wu scolds him, “No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential, you must train”. 

Kai rejoins the conversation, “Uhh remember when we did that little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane.”, he states. 

Sensei Wu sighs. “You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock! You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons hold.” He looks over at Kai’s sword that was heating up a pizza slice. 

“Sensei’s right,” added the raven-haired girl who was standing at the doorway. “You guys should be doing something useful for once.”

“ Oh uh Nya’s right! W-w-we should be doing something useful right now!” replied a flustered Jay who had suddenly got up.

Cole simply rolled his eyes, while Kai muttered something about ‘impressing’ his sister. The fire wielder didn’t want the talkative blue boy to get anywhere close to his sister.

Zane however nodded in agreement, “Maybe we could check out Ninjago city to see if anything interesting happened. We may be able to help stop a robbery or something.” 

“Sounds like a good plan,” stated Cole. “Race you there!”

They ninja rush to the dragon stables to mount their dragons but are unfortunately not as fit as they think they are. One of the stall doors hit Zane’s head, while Cole drops his weapon while mounting his dragon. Jay attempts a stunt to mount his dragon, but overshoots it a little, landing on the ground instead. Nya was watching Kai get on his dragon, “Uh… can I help?”

Kai sighs, “Sorry, sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja.” However, he fails to reach his dragon’s reins. “Uh… heh heh, a little help?”, he laughs nervously. 

Nya shakes her head and hands him the reins. The ninja proceed to fly off to Ninjago city on their dragons. She turns to Wu, “Will they ever reach their full potential?”

Sensei Wu sighs, “In time. Maybe a long time, but in time.”

\--------

The ninja were on their way to Ninjago City. 

“Just like old time, eh Rocky?” says Cole while patting his earth dragon. The creature only grunts in response. 

“... You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our true potential?” Kai asked the others. 

Jay catches up to Kai and nods, “He may be on to something. I mean since we got these Golden Weapons, it’s not like we ever had to use them for something. I wonder what they do.”

“I for one look forward to the future. If there’s more for us to accomplish, then let it be.” adds Zane. 

Cole who’s also listening decides to add on, “Ya. I don’t know about you guys but I’m pretty excited to kick some more butt. I’ve been wanting to try out some more Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity. 

Jay huffs a laugh. “Hey weren’t we gonna race each other there?”

Kai spots Ninjago City in the distance. “First ninja there wins!”

The ninja start racing to the city. However they didn’t realise that they were about to meet the soul of the very being that they were supposed to protect with their life in the coming future.

And that was only one girl- Lillian Montgomery Garmadon.

\--------

Meanwhile …

Four words. Being an orphan _sucked_. 

Ninjago City- Lillian home for as long as she could remember--at least, the closest thing she could ever call a home. Her mom left her there when she was really young, causing her to be stuck in the tiny orphanage for the rest of her life. She was thirteen years old, but had never been lucky enough to be adopted. But no big deal; it was nothing to be sorry about. It was just an unfortunate fact of her life.

She couldn’t believe people had the audacity to blame her for Lord Garmadons actions. aka, her DAD.

Wherever she went, people would stare at her while talking about her behind her back. They didn’t even _try_ to whisper so she couldn’t hear it. Even the volunteers at the orphanage thought she was weird. The word ‘friend’ sounded just so foreign to the poor girl. Her whole life was ruined by her dad and he wasn’t even part of it. It couldn’t become any worse. Anyone she did get as close to would be adopted sooner or later to live a whole new life. 

It was ok though, because Lilly liked being independent. She would shudder at the thought of being a burden to anyone. 

Besides, who needs friends when you're basically invisible to the world? People didn’t notice her and she didn’t even have superpowers.

The day started out just like any other. As soon as the orphanage’s supervisors said the older kids could leave after breakfast, she was the first one out the door. The gentle breeze blew Lilly's icy blond hair in her face. Sighing, she tied her hair in a quick ponytail and started her walk. The orphanage was near the outskirts of the city so it wasn't as noisy here. The peaceful atmosphere was just the thing she needed to survive the long day.

Actually, scratch that last part. 

An ear-splitting noise practically shattered Lilly’s eardrum. _What the hell was that?_ , she thought.

She ran to the block she heard the loud crash.

\--------

Kai cheers, “Haha! I was first!”

“No! No one was faster than me!” Jay declared.

Cole scoffs. “Uhh, Heck no! My feet were definitely down before yours!”

Zane joins in. “You were all disillusioned! It was clearly me!” 

While they all argued, someone let out an awkward cough. The quartet turned around to see that the culprit was a girl who looked like she was in her early teens, wearing a simple outfit consisting of a green hoodie and some khaki shorts that were about mid thigh. Her bright green eyes went pretty well with her hoodie. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with bangs a little too long to rest on her forehead so they were swept to either side of her face. She was also clad in some bright orange flip flops to top off the already wacky outfit. 

“Uhhh, why are you guys wearing pajamas?” The girl raised her brow at the group. The red one had hair that would take hours to put enough gel to make it how spiky it was. The guy next to him was wearing a blue pair of pajamas instead of red. He didn’t look like he was the boldest of the group. His scarred eyebrow looked like he had three of them instead. The other guys had yet to take off their hoods yet.

“And why are YOU wearing khaki shorts? Nobody wears those anymore!” The blue one retorted at the girl and her interesting choice of clothes.

“Says the guy who wearing blue PJ’s in public.” The girl gave her own comeback towards the talkative ninja. The other guys snickered at him, even though they were also wearing what the girl considered to be sleepwear.

“Actually,” said Zane jumping in. He had pale skin and blond hair like he came straight out of a fairytale. He would’ve made a good snow king. However, there was something off about him... “They’re wearing gi, ninja uniforms. Each of us have a distinct color to match our elements,” Zane corrected her. 

So these were the destined ninja. The special four that faced her dad and the Skulkin. They were a lot more…how do you put it... childish than she thought. 

“Listen kid” said Cole, kneeling down so he was about her height. He had bushy eyebrows and black shaggy hair. “ We have some important ninja business to do right now. You know, like kicking skeleton butt, stopping robberies, that kind of stuff.” Cole said a matter-of-factly 

The girl laughed. Skeleton? What did they think this is? The underworld?

“Uhh hate to break it to you, but this is Ninjago City. No skeletons or whatever here.” said the girl raising her eyebrow for the second time.

Cole couldn't resist from face palming himself. He forgot how naive kids were. “The Skulkin can be anywhere. What’s your name by the way? Im Cole. This is Kai, Zane, and Jay,” he said pointing to the other ninja, “You should probably get back to you parents. They might be worried about you.”

The ninja could’ve sworn her expression dropped a little at Cole’s statement.. She sighed. “My name is Lilly. And for the record, I don’t have parents. I’m an orphan. But you know my dad.” She looked down while saying the last sentence.

“What do you mean, we know your dad?” asked a confused Jay.

“H-he’s uhm… well uh you see he’s uhhh-” Lilly couldn’t help but stammer. _Get a hold of yourself! Why are you acting so shy? Just a second ago you were roasting them to their bones._ Lilly mentally scolded herself. She hated showing weaknesses in front of people.

“We don’t have all day! Just spit it out already!” Spat Kai. Zane shot him a look.

“It’s uhm.. Lord Garmadon.” Lilly quickly said, worried that Kai would lose it.

The last sentence made all of the ninja’s eyes nearly pop out of their eye sockets. 

“WHAT?!” Jay shrieked. Causing Lilly to flinch a little.

“Who knew Garmadon had the time to start a family?” said a confused Cole.

“Wait, what about your mom?” asked Kai

“She left me when I was too little to remember,” said Lilly. The ninja stopped snickering when they saw that Lilly had a frown on her face.

Who knew the ninja could actually shut their big mouths up for once?

“Look Lilly,” started Cole, “I know it’s hard for you but there’s really nothing you can do about it. You can’t escape fate.” 

“I know, I know.” replied Lilly.

“I know this is getting depressing and all, but I think we should really leave right now.” stated a bored Kai.

“Yes. I agree with Kai. It was nice meeting you Lilly.” said Zane who also looked a little uncomfortable. 

“Ya ya whatever. See u later pj guys.” Looked like Lilly wasn’t upset anymore. She awkwardly waved at them and made her way back to the orphanage.

\--------

“Well that was weird.” Jay stated as soon as Lilly got out of earshot.

Cole frowned. “Poor kid though. She’s only like thirteen and already has a crappy life.”

“Ehh whatever. You guys don’t needa make a big deal out of it.” said Kai as he walked over to his dragon. The other ninja did the same and mounted their dragons.

Kai, however, accidentally kicks open a bag which drops a scroll. Both Cole and Zane walk over, Zane picks it off the ground as Kai jumps back down.

“Huh? I don’t remember putting this here.”, says Kai.

“This is Sensei’s bag. You must’ve accidentally taken it in the rush.” Noted Zane.

Kai takes the scroll form him and unrolls it.

“What is it?” asks Jay

Cole speaks up, “It’s a scroll windbag.”

Jay sighs, “I know it’s a scroll, but what does it say? It’s written in chicken scratch.”

Zane shakes his head, “It’s not chicken scratch. It is written in the ancient language of our ancestors.” 

Kai turns to him. “Uh can you read it?”

“Well I could try,” Zane looks at the scroll for a minute, “Well I know this symbol means prophecy.”

“Prophecy?” asks Jay

Cole sighs, “It means to tell the future.”

Jay laughs nervously, “Oh of course. Heh heh. I knew that.”

Zane speaks up again, “Uh I think it says that one ninja...will rise above the others...and become the Green Ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord.”

Jay gasps, “Oooh! Look! A picture!”

“Dark Lord? Hold on... do you think they mean Lord Garmadon?” says Cole.

Kai looks down at the picture, “Wait a minute! Is that us? Is anyone thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Like how good I’m gonna look in green?” says Jay, attempting to flex his muscles.

Kai scoffs, “Ha! Isn’t it obvious I’m gonna be the Green Ninja?”

“The color obviously suits me!” Jay shoots back.

Zane speaks up. “Technically I’m the best.”

Cole jumps between everyone, “Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We’re a team. We weren’t meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on. Let’s head back home. We have training to do.” 

Jay gives a small nod, “It’s about time I could add some finesse to my training routine.”

“Well I could use some exercise.” , Zane adds.

“Yeah. I’ve gotta work on some new moves. “ states Kai.

All of the ninja mount their dragons once again and fly off except Kai. He thinks about the conversations they just had.

“Could I be the Green ninja?” asks Kai. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Rise of the Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly accidently releases an ancient evil... what will happen next? Curse those Serpentine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a quick note-
> 
> In the next chapter, things are going to go a lot differently compared to the TV series... some episodes will not exist in this story. Just a heads up!

_“I know it’s hard for you but there’s really nothing you can do about it. You can’t escape fate.”_

Lilly lay on her bunk bed hugging her pillow. The other kids were outside playing a game of freeze tag while she just lay there, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. 

She sighed. The black ninja was right- she couldn’t escape fate. What was she thinking? All her life, she didn’t realise that one day she would have to follow in her father’s footsteps as the next Dark Lord. But was this what she wanted? To rule Ninjago? To make the innocent citizens do her bidding? 

No. It wasn’t. 

But what was her choice? Like Cole said, there wasn’t anything she could do about it. 

Lilly suddenly sat up. If this was how her life was going to be, so be it. She WOULD make her parents proud. And she knew exactly how to do that... 

\--------

Lilly looked at her map. It was only one of the few things her mother left for her before she disappeared, leaving Lilly at the orphanage. On the other side of the yellowish paper, there was writing. 

_Dear Lillian,_ it started. _I am sorry I have left you for your own good. I have left to study the prophecy that you will learn about later. Remember, I love you. Follow your desires and resist the urge to give up. Love, Mom_

Wow. That was “helpful”. Dang, her mom was cliche. Besides, what prophecy? When will she learn about it? She had spent years rereading it but nothing clicked. And to think these were words of wisdom.

Lilly had been travelling through the snow for hours now. She was seriously starting to regret this. There was nothing but miles of snow and not a single being. The strong wind kept on making it harder for her to walk anymore. She spent hours like this walking and finally decided to give up.

“Ugh! This map led me to nowhere!” Lilly growled spitefully as she kicked a rock. She kept on kicking it whenever she walked up to it until a metal clang sounded when it landed again.

“What was that?” she wondered out loud. She noticed that there was something underneath her. 

“Hey, what is…?” she dug around in the snow to uncover whatever was beneath her. That’s when she looked up and gasped. There was some sort of giant metal engraving peeking out from beneath the snow that looked like a snake. She quickly noticed a metal lever shaped like a snake and half mindedly pulled it. As Lilly pulled it, she accidentally pricked her finger on the fang of the snake from the lever. “Ow!” 

Something was dripping out of it. Some sort of green liquid or something... Lilly cautiously pulled her hand away from it. But to her dismay, a tiny drop had already touched her. She watched as her skin seemed to absorb the liquid, a slight wave of dizziness drifting over her as it happened. 

Lilly was oblivious to the fact that it was actually the Great Devouverer’s venom, a monstrous snake once worshipped by the Serpentine as a god, believed to consume all of creation if left unchecked. It's venom was so powerful that it could turn someone completely evil if pierced into their skin. Lilly had only touched it, so she was fine, right? _RIGHT?_

The ground started trembling causing her to fall to the ground. Suddenly, the ground beneath her started opening up. A mysterious looking green mist seeped out of the opening, as if the thing hadn’t been opened for centuries. There wasn’t anything to hold on to since there was nothing but ice, causing Lilly to slip and fall down into the dark pit as she screamed. 

The fall wasn’t long, thankfully. She slipped down some ice and then landed in an icy cave. It was dark and the only thing she could see were the markings on the ice. It looked like someone had carved into them to tell a story. But, there weren't any Serpentine like she intended. The place was empty.

“Where am I?”, She whispered, confused.

“You are out of your mindssss to venture ssssso far from home, little one.”

Lilly quickly turned around, only to see a giant blue and gold snake. It had blood red eyes and it could TALK. It was also holding a staff of some sort, with a glowing blue orb in it. His tongue slithered out of his mouth as he talked, making her notice the gleaming white fangs poking out from his mouth. It was then she realized that this snake could only be one thing-

It was a Serpentine! They were alive all along!

The giant snake slowly slithered towards Lilly, grinning evilly. “My name is Ssssslithraa. Look into my eyesss,” he coaxed her, slowly backing her into a corner. His tail started rattling, making her more terrified. “Give up your mindsss.”

But Lilly knew better then to listen to some weird hybrid of a human and a snake. 

“Uhm, how about no!” she quickly retorted back at him. Then she ducked so the crazy Serpentine saw only the ice behind her. The ice acted like a mirror so he ended up hypnotizing himself. The snake backed away as Lilly realised what had happened.

Lilly got up and chuckled, “No… I will control YOU from now on!” 

“What ssshall you have usss do master…” The Serpentine General began.

“Us?” asked Lilly confused. She looked around and as she heard more hissing and saw that MORE snakes slithered out of the shadows of the icy cave. Small snakes, big snakes, snakes that walked on two feet like her; they were everywhere! No wonder this place was sealed up. This was the size of an army!

“My own army! Cool!”, she exclaimed.

And at that moment, unaware of the fact herself, Lilly’s eyes began to emit this purple and reddish aura. She started feeling a bit nauseous for a moment but it quickly went away. She had better things to do than worry about her health. Little did she know the tiniest bit of pure evil that she inherited from her father was slowly starting to take over her body. The little drop of Devouver’s venom that seeped through her skin was just the thing she needed to fully unlock it. 

She wasn’t _trying_ to be evil now---- she WAS evil. (Cue the evil laugh! hehe)

\--------

The ninja were busy training at the monastery’s training course. They had attempted at a tournament to see who was the best ninja but it ultimately ended in Kai’s sword going out of control and Sensei coming outside to scold them. 

“But Sensei,” Kai said, trying to reason with him, “we want to know. Which one of us is the Chosen One?” 

“None of you! If you don’t unlock your full potential.” said Sensei, who was beginning to calm down.

“But my sword was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden weapons?”, asked Kai.

Sensei sighed, “You are only at the beginning. And the road was long and winding, but yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it takes for you to train, then so be it! But none of you have what it takes to be the Green Ninja.”

The ninja put their heads down in shame. They continued training, this time with the thought of unlocking their true potential on their mind. 

While the ninja were practicing with their golden weapons, Sensei Wu peers through the spirit smoke. It reveals that the serpentine have been released. He gasps in horror.

Sensei runs outside to the team. “The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!”

Kai gasps, “Nya’s there right now!”

Jay visibly pales, “Nya?”

The ninja quickly mount their dragons and fly over to Jamanakai Village to see what was going on. 

\--------

Once the ninja arrived at Jamanakai Village, they couldn’t believe their eyes.

Lilly, the girl they literally just met a few hours ago, was taking over the place! Something was different about her, though. Instead of her bright green eyes, she had glowing purple orbs with specks of vermillion red in them.

Behind her were a bunch of blue and white snakes. One of which was holding a golden staff and leading the others as he slithered right next to Lilly. 

The ninja jump into the air and land right in front of them. 

“Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you’re doing little Garmadon?”, Taunted Jay.

Lilly practically yelled, “Step aside fool! I shall not cower in you presence you stupid ninja!” He voiced slightly echoed, causing the ninja to jump back in confusion.

“What’s with her eyes?”, asked Cole.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, stay close.”, Said Kai, cautiously looking around.

Zane decided to speak up, “I think some source of evil has made its way into Lilly’s body. This normally isn’t like her. I don’t suppose she would have done something like this if she was herself.”

“You think?” sarcastically asks Jay.

Lilly, however, wasn’t having any of this. “Get them!”, she commanded the general.

Slithraa started rattling his tail, “As you wissshhh, Masssster Lillian,” He then turned towards his subjects, “Sssseize them!”

Kai was shocked. “The Serpentine are real?”

The Serpentine and Villagers started surrounding them. 

“It’s not just them we have to worry about. The whole village has been hypnotized!” Cole states.

Jay took out his nunchucks and was about to use it before Zane stopped him.

“NO! Our weapons are unstable! We could do more harm than good!” Zane points out.

Jay nervously laughs in a panicked matter, “I guess that leaves us with RUN!”

The ninja run away, thankfully able to find a hiding spot behind a building. Suddenly a raven- haired girl jumps down from the roof, surprising them all.

“Nya! You’re ok!” Jay sighs, relieved. 

Nya nodded, “Barely! They’ve hypnotized everyone in town.” she told them. 

“Mind control? How is it possible?” asked the blue ninja.

“When they rattle their tail,” Nya started, “don’t look 'em in the eye. That’s how they get you.” 

“Well, what are we supposed to do? We can’t use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Huh, perfect.” Complains Jay.

“The snake with the staff is the general. He holds the staff with the anti-venom. If we get the staff then we can save everyone, including the girl.” , explains Nya.

“Her name’s Lilly. We met her earlier when we checked out Ninjago City.”, says Kai.

“You did?”

Cole jumps in, “Yup. She told us that her father was Lord Garmadon. This really isn’t like her to be hurting innocent people like this.”

Nya shrugged, “Lord Garmadon has a family? When did he have time to do that?”

“Hey! That’s exactly what I said!” exclaimed Jay. 

“Well we must deal with them immediately. Cole, you get the staff from the general. The rest of us will get rid of the other snakes. We can discuss about this later.”, states the ice wielder.

“ Zane’s right.” adds Kai, “Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let’s make Sensei proud. The four of us. We’re a team.” 

“Now you’re talking!”

“Oh, and Nya, you can be our honorary member!”, Jay adds proudly.

Nya scowls, “Geee, thanks...” she says sarcastically.

“Let’s go out with a bang!”

The ninja run off towards the Serpentine and Lilly.

\------

Kai runs towards a group of snakes. They slowly start to surround him, just like the first time around, but Kai wasn’t gonna let it happen again. “You wanna play?” How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninjaaaa Go!” He does Spinjitzu and manages to knock down two of the snakes, but quickly loses control as he slips on a banana peel from a fruit counter nearby. He falls to the ground, his head slowly spinning in circles.

From a rooftop nearby, Jay sighs. “Ok, We’re really out of shape!” However, the team manages to keep together enough to strike some fear in Lilly and the Serpentine.

Realising that they were losing, Lilly slowly starts to back away from the village. “RETREAT!”, she shrieks.

“Retreat!” also yells Slithraa to his subjects. 

“Cole! Get the staff before it’s too late!” Zane tells the black ninja.

“I’m trying!” replies Cole as he jumps in front of Slithraa before he could run away. Zane does the same to Lilly as she screams in dismay. 

Cole runs up to the general and kicks him in the chest, knocking the staff out of his scaly hand. 

“Go ahead. Give me a reason.” Slithraa slithers away in fear, but another snake comes face to face with the earth wielder. “Look into my eyessss,” he taunts, “I will control youuuu…”

Cole’s eyes flash a bright red for a second as he slurs but Nya manages to kick the snake in the face, therefore causing Cole to snap out his daze. 

“Cole! You have the anti-venom!” 

“By golly, you’re right!”, exclaims Cole. He picks up the staff and sets it on the fountain. It releases a mist that runs throughout the whole village. The villagers inhale the mysterious mist and are soon back to normal. The rest of the Serpentine quickly retreat from the village while the villagers shoo them away.

“Alright!” The ninja cheer and high five each other. “I knew we could do it!” adds Nya.

Meanwhile, Zane was about to use his shurikens on Lilly but the anti-venom luckily got to her, taking her out of her trance. Lilly gasps as the evil is released from her, but in exhaustion, she starts to feel nauseous again. Zane catches her as she collapses to the ground.

“I-I don’t feel so great….”

The last thing she remembered was the former’s icy eyes…

\--------


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly finally wakes up from her mini coma and meets Kai's sister, Nya. The two get to know each other and talk about the ninja. Also... a little shopping spree won't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a filler to my opinion. It's more for Lilly to get to learn about the other Ninja.

Lilly woke up in the one of the ninja's room. She quickly sat up looking around curiously at the room she was in. Many things around her were shades of red. The bed sheets, the pillows, the curtains… even the nightstand was made out of a reddish shade of wood. _This must be Kai's room,_ she thought. But why was she here?

“Oh you’re awake!” said a robust voice, nearly scaring the bejesus out of her. She yelped in displeasure by the sudden noise. 

“Oops. Didn’t mean to startle you there.” the black ninja chuckled. 

“What am I-” she started before another voice interrupted her. It was higher pitched and seemed to be coming from a freckled boy in blue. “Phew! Thank goodness you’re alive! I thought you were dead!” 

“Huh?”

“Or in a coma!”

“Huh?”

Jay completely ignored her again, continuing with his rant, “After you fainted we brought you back to the bounty and set you here on Kai’s bed. He was pretty ticked off that he had to sleep on the ground but after some insisting from Sensei, he gave in.”

“Huh!?”

“You kept on tossing and turning the whole night. I was beginning to wonder if we should have taken you to the hospital. I mean, you were out for an entire DAY!” he stated.

“HUH!?” Lilly’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets after hearing the last sentence.

“No need to scare her, Jay.” said yet another voice, this time belonging to Sensei Wu who was standing at the doorway, sipping some tea. “She just woke up.”

Lilly rubbed her eyes, carefully looking around at the new environment. Jay was standing next to her while Cole was leaning against the wall, drinking coffee. They both still had their pajamas on, so it was most likely still in the morning. 

Zane suddenly walked in with a raven haired girl following after. Lilly could’ve sworn she saw her when she attacked the village the other day. 

The petite girl was wearing a short sleeved red kimono with simple gold designs on her dress. She was holding a tray with some orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs. “I heard you woke up, so I brought you some breakfast,” she set the tray on Lilly’s lap and smiled, “I’m Nya by the way. Kai’s sister.” 

Lilly’s face lit up. “Another girl! Good thing too! I was seriously starting to wonder who kept the guys in check when Sensei’s busy. “ Nya laughed and patted her on the back. 

She thanked her and began eating. Boy, she didn’t realise how hungry she was. She instantly stuffed a spoonful of scrambled eggs in her mouth forgetting that everyone was focused on her.

Just then, the fire wielder had just walked out of the bathroom holding a towel. “Oh! Lilly’s awake!” he stated, a bit surprised.

This was getting slightly uncomfortable for Lilly, mainly because of the fact that a bunch of adults were watching her eat in a random bed. 

Zane decided to speak up, “Now that she’s awake, what should we do? I suppose Nya could take her to the store to buy her new clothes.” 

Sensei nodded, “I agree with you Zane. I highly doubt Lilly would fit in anything from Nya’s wardrobe.” The others slightly chuckled.

“Great idea Sensei! We can go on a shopping spree right after you’re finished eating! Ooo, this is going to be so exciting!” A shopping spree?  _ Yikes. _ Lilly wasn’t a big fan of shopping but she didn’t want to let down her new friend.

“Can I come?” asked Jay, hopeful to spend time with his crush.

“Sorry Jay, but this is girl business.” 

Jay sighed sadly. “Okay…” Lilly could definitely tell that something was up with those two. She didn’t think she would be figuring it out anytime soon, though.

\--------

“Where to next?” asked Nya.

Lilly groaned. Never had she gone on a two hour long shopping spree just to get some stupid attire. Store after store, Lilly was forced to hold bags of clothes. Whenever Nya spotted something she liked, she would just add it to the pile without even checking the price. She did even  _ want  _ to know how much it all cost in total. Where the ninjas got this money, Lilly didn’t know. 

Nya managed to pick some things up for herself too. Lilly noticed that she was attracted to the more modern or edgy clothing and would normally eye anything blue like a certain ninja’s gi… 

To be honest, her first day with the team _ really wasn’t _ going as intended. 

“How about back to the Monastery?”, she retorted.

“Loosen up, Lilly! Can we go to one more store? I bet Old Navy (btw this is a store irl!) might have something!” She asked. 

Lilly sighed, “Ok, fine!” she said, not wanting to disappoint her.

“Yes!” 

Who knew Nya was this girly?

\--------

After a long day of shopping, the two had finally decided to go back home. Nya was busy going on and on about how cute Lilly would look in the new clothes they purchased while the former just licked her ice cream Nya bought for her and listened as they walked.

“Jay’s gonna think you’re so adorable in those cute shorts I got you!” Nya exclaimed.

_ Jay, huh?  _ Lilly thought. This might be a good time to ask the raven-haired girl the question that kept popping up in her mind. “Hey Nya?” she asked. 

“Yes?” 

“So I was wondering if you and Jay were, you know, in a relationship?” she cautiously asked.

Nya suddenly turned beet red. “W-what?! Who told you that? Jay?”

“Uhm no… It’s just the way you two look at each other… I think it’s really cute.” Lilly looked extremely smug, “So, are you?”

“ **NO!** ”

Lilly slightly winced at her outburst. “Ok, ok! Sheesh! I was just asking!” They continued walking for a few moments in silence until the young teen decided to talk to her about another subject.

“Sooo… what were the ninja like before I came along?” she questioned.

Nya shrugged, “It’s been pretty much the same actually. Sensei’s meditating, the guy's addiction to video games, and Zane’s amazing cooking.” 

“Zane is good at cooking?”

“Oh YES! His food is heavenly! Too bad he acts a little weird though,”

“Huh. I’ve gotta try it sometime. What do you mean he acts weird?” asked Lilly

I don’t know how to explain it, but he’s always been a little off compared to the others. It’s like he doesn’t understand sarcasm or jokes for that matter.”

How does Jay even get along with the ice wielder? He’s literally like the  _ opposite _ of him.

“What about the other guys?”

“Well you already know Jay,” Nya blushed a little bit, “He’s pretty talkative to be honest. But it’s nothing bad I guess. Then there’s my brother, Kai. He can sometimes become a little  _ TOO  _ aggressive and hotheaded. You could say he’s a lot like his element. Oh, and there’s Cole. He’s pretty chill… but sometimes he gets really serious. I recommend talking to him about your troubles. Cole gives really good advice. Even though they all are different, the guys surprisingly get along pretty well,”

“That’s nice to know.” stated Lilly.

Nya sighed, “Ya it normally is but a couple of days ago the ninja learned about this prophecy. Apparently one of them will “rise above the others" and become the ‘Green Ninja’ . It’s been eating the guys alive since they’re a team. They want to know who will become the chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord.“

“My dad…”, Lilly scowled.

_ Stupid prophecies. _ First her mom left her at an orphanage to learn about one, now this? (Lilly! Put two and two together! It's the same one!)

"Don't worry about it, Lilly. These type of things just sort of come and go."

"Thanks..." Lilly thought for a moment. "Hey, how come you aren't a ninja?"

Nya snorted. "Me? A ninja? Pfft! Of course not! Besides, I don't have an elemental power." (Are you sure about that? ;> )

\--------

They had finally made their way back to the Monastery. It was pretty quiet when they opened the large doors. No one was training either. 

The pair walked inside only to find all four of the ninjas totally  _ grinding  _ at  _ Fist to Face II _ , everyone so focused on the TV to even notice the girls walking in. There were multiple bags of chips scattered across the floor, some not even opened. The guy was pressuring the buttons of their controllers so fast that Lilly seriously doubted that this was their first time. 

Nya put her hands on her hips. “Guys! What did I say about playing video games! Look what you did to the room! It’s a pig’s stay in here!”

“Relax, sis.” said Kai, licking his fingers that were covered in Cheeto puff powder, “You’re not our mom!”

Nya huffed while Cole got up from his seat. “Oh by the way, Sensei said he wanted to see you when you guys came back.” he told Lilly as he walked over to the kitchen to grab some snacks for him and his buds.

“Why?”

“Don’t know. He didn’t mention why.”

_ *Gulp* _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Lilly gets to have a chat with Sensei Wu and more! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!


	4. The Never-Ending Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly chats with Sensei Wu and he reveals a few things she might not know. Also, Zane gets to learn some new things too...
> 
> A few tears shed in this chapter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta another filler. I'm really sorry... I still need to work out some things about the plot. This is a little short.
> 
> You might want to be careful while reading some scenes... just a warning ! ;)

Lilly nervously made her way over to the empty room where Sensei normally meditated. Good thing Zane gave her a tour of the place or she would have gotten lost. She slid open the door to see Sensei already there. 

“Lillian, I am glad you have made it just in time. The tea has just finished.” Sensei Wu greeted her as he poured a cup of the brownish yellow liquid and handed it to her. “Come sit down…”

The teen gingerly drank the liquid and sighed. “So why did you ask for me?” she asked once she was done.

“Actually, I have called you here to ask you some questions. I would like to know more about you.” He took a sip of tea, “Let’s start off with what I already know. You are an orphan, yes?”

“I guess… My dad is well you know, Lord Garmadon. My mom on the other hand… I don’t really know much about her. She left me at the orphanage when I was just a baby.” 

“I see.” Sensei paused for a moment, deep in thought, “Trust me, your mother was a good woman, she didn’t want you to become evil like my brother. He was once a good man too you know.”

Lilly almost choked. Lord Garmadon was Sensei Wu’s _ brother? _

__ “Wait, so you’re my uncle?!”

“Indeed yes.” Sensei chuckled at his niece’s reaction. If only the other ninja could see her now…

“I-” , Lilly started, but then something hit her. “Wait, if you are my uncle, why didn’t you just adopt me from the orphanage and let me live my life here at the Monastery? It could’ve been so much better. I might’ve been able to learn some fighting skills too.”

Sensei was afraid of this. Looking into her eyes he simply stated, “I did not know you were living there at the moment. I didn't have the time to search for you either.”

_ A likely story,  _ Lilly sarcastically thought. How could he have been jam packed for 13 years straight? 

Sighing, she continued her questions, “You said my father was a good man...how is that possible?”

“Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer as a child. It took years, but eventually the evil from the venom entirely consumed him. He became restless, and even blamed it on me. It was a terrible sight. He wasn’t only my brother, but he was also my best friend. Only recently has it become much worse as he is desperate to find a way to escape the Underworld and cause fear for the citizens of Ninjago once again. ” 

After pouring himself some more tea, Sensei continued. “However, I am afraid you have already caused fear without your father himself. Releasing the Serpentine was a great mistake, my young Lilly. It has stirred trouble that is yet to come. I hope you have learned your lesson.”

That was about as much as Lilly could take. _ Way to rub the guilt in Sensei Wu.  _ She got up without acknowledging him and darted out of the room. (this is getting wayyy too dramatic!) 

Lilly had never realised how much trouble she caused when she unleashed the Serpentine until now. She had been pretty oblivious about it the whole time. She had been too busy spending time with Nya to worry about all the harm and damage she had caused in Jamanakai village. Sure, she wanted to get noticed, but this wasn’t exactly the way she wanted to. 

The blond haired girl made her way to Nya’s room and sat on her bed. As Lilly reflected on her actions, she silently wept, not wanting to make a huge commotion. She couldn’t show weakness in front of anyone.

How had she been so selfish? 

\----

Sensei sighed. Young teenagers. Always depressed and curious. 

He opened the scroll that was resting right next to him.

_ “One ninja will rise above the others _

_ and becomes the Green Ninja, _

_ the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord” _

The former turned the scroll around. He wasn’t sure the ninja’s knew that there was a second part to the prophecy...

_ “This ninja will make a terrible mistake, _

_ but in the end, they will have fixed it, _

_ just in time for the final battle” _

It looked like he had just found the chosen one… she had been right in front of him just a minute ago...

\-------- 

The ninja had finally finished their _ Fist to Face _ marathon and had helped Nya clean up the mess they had caused. After a bit of vacuuming and some dusting here and there, the team had finally decided to take some rest and flopped on their one and only sofa.

Cole decided to speak up, “I’m still not over the fact that our greatest nemesis has a daughter,”

“And the fact that she’s currently living with us. Like how cliche is that?”, adds Jay

“Ya,” jumps in Kai, “Just imagine Garmadon full of hormones and getting busy…” The other ninja snicker as Nya hits him on the head. That sentence was NOT necessary.

“That’s not what I meant!” said Kai, hoping this discussion would take a wrong turn. “I meant being with Garmadon had to be  _ gross _ !” Wow, that  _ really _ helped. This was escalating WAY too fast...

Zane however, didn’t understand any of this. “I am not familiar with the term ‘getting busy’. Can you please explain the meaning of that phrase, Kai?” This caused the fire wielder to turn as red as his gi.

“Seriously, Zane? Haven’t you heard of  _ ‘The Birds and the Bees _ ’?” asked Cole.

“No, I have not.” simply replied Zane.

Nya got up and left the room, muttering something about how she really  _ didn’t want _ to be part of this conversation…

Good thing Lilly wasn’t there either. Maybe the little chat with Sensei was a good thing. 

Jay nervously laughed, “Well, you see, it all starts when a man and a woman love each other very much…” (I’ll just leave it like that lolz) 

\--------

Nya opened the door to her room, surprised to see that Lilly was sitting on her bed, her eyes red and puffy.

“Lilly! What’s wrong? Was it your little talk with Sensei?” Questioned the raven-haired girl as she sat next to the weeping teen. 

“I-I just feel s-so guilty for hurting all those people in that village!” The girl cried some more.

Nya rubbed her back, “It’s ok Lilly. No one got hurt. Plus it wasn’t your fault. It was because of the venom that you did such cruel things.” 

“NO! It is my fault! Even before the venom got me, I made the choice to unleash the Serpentine in the first place. I thought my father would have been proud if I did.” Ahh, moody teenagers…

“Don’t worry Lilly! Anyone could’ve made a mistake like that. As long as you learn from it, everything will be ok. “ said Nya as she comforted her.

Lilly hugged her knees, “Really?”, she asked.

“Positive.”

The two made their way outside to watch the stars.

\--------

Zane really wasn’t the same after ‘the Talk’. 

“W-why can’t we just be delivered by storks from heaven?” he nervously asked.

“Sorry, dude. But it’s just the way things are done.” said Cole as the ice wielder whimpered some more.

“Yup.” added Kai. “They’re just one of the many natural laws of life.”

Jay walked in wearing some oven mittens and a pot in his hands. “Dinner’s ready!”

Cole smacked his lips, “How about dessert?”

“And that too.”

The Italian perked up. “It is CAKE?”

Jay rolled his eyes, “That’s the only desert you ever let us make.” he said flatly.

Cole made his way to the dining room ready to chow down. Kai got up to go there too.

“You comin’ Zane?” he asked.

“No thank you. I think I’ve lost my appetite.” 

\--------

Nya and Lilly sat on the roof of the Monastery and stargazed. It was a beautiful night, so quiet and peaceful. You could almost hear a pin drop in such wonderful silence. _ Almost.  _ The guys could be heard chatting away as they ate their meal even though they were inside. ESPECIALLY the blue ninja.

“That one there is ‘Orion’. It means ‘the Hunter’.” said Nya as she pointed to the corresponding stars.

The raven-haired girl was like family to Lilly. She was the older sibling Lilly had never had. In fact, all of the ninja were. The two had only known each other for one day, but it was like they had been together for years. They had gotten along so well.

“See those three stars in a line? I like to call it his utility belt.” she said as Lilly chuckled.

The girls showed each other different constellations until another voice interrupted them. 

“I-I just came to ask if you wanted dinner. It’s getting cold and everyone has finished eating.” said the blue ninja. 

Lilly smirked. What a wonderful time to set those two up…

“Uhm… Gee I’m REALLY hungry… I might as well go inside and stuff my face with, uh, whatever Jay made. Why don’t you two spend some time together!” she said as she jumped down from the roof and walked inside. Nya could’ve sworn her friend had just winked at her…

“What was that all about?” asked a confused Jay. 

Nya blushed, “I don’t know.” Really Lilly?  _ Really? _

The lightning ninja sat beside the petite girl as they stared at each other awkwardly. Nya could see every freckle on the brunette’s face as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers. Jay on the other hand could see her beautiful dimples and her captivating brown orbs… He could’ve gotten lost staring at them…

The two didn’t realise how close they were until Nya looked away from their “staring contest”. The pair blushed some more and quickly scooted away from each other. 

“We should really get going.” nervously said Nya.

“Ya, it’s getting cold.” agreed Jay.

The pair clumsily made their way back inside, not daring to look the other person in the eye. This couldn’t get anymore awkward…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't blame me if you had to type up what "the birds and the bees" meant. I'm sorry if I ruined your innocence lol. 
> 
> Poor Zane!
> 
> (p.s. I need help writing angst... does anyone have any good ninjago angst fanfics to recommend?)


	5. Let's Switch Things Up, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Sensei Wu apologize each other and go back to their normal ways. 
> 
> Zane's a little weird don't you think? But aren't we all? 
> 
> Meanwhile in the Hypnobrai Tomb... I agree with ya Skales... it's about time for a new general....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch things up unlike the TV series. 
> 
> Wow! We're at 50 hits already? I know it's not a lot but to me it means the world! Thank you so much!

“Good morning, sunshine…” Nya said softly, gently shaking Lilly’s shoulder.

“Nya…” Lilly grumbled, clearly not wanting to get up.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out. Get out of bed. It’s time to get up.” The fire wielder’s sister said as she shook her friend some more.

Lilly sat up and yawned. “Alright, I’m awake. Now could you quit shaking me?”

“Looks like somebody’s a little grumpy.” Nya teased.

Lilly groaned as she unzipped her sleeping bag. Nya had let her sleep in her room since sharing with Kai would’ve been awkward. Besides, he snored. 

The teen got out of her sleeping bag but then she realized she was wearing her shoes.

“Went to bed prepared, didn’t you?” Nya joked as she brushed her own hair.

Lilly then remembered what had happened yesterday. “Well I thought it would be good if I wore my shoes in case I had to make a run for it… after, you know, setting you and Jay up yesterday. “ she grinned sheepishly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Nya laughed dryly, but you could still see that her face flushed a bit. “Don’t worry. I won’t get you back for that. Yet.”

The blond stopped in her tracks and gulped. She didn’t know how seriously she had to take her sister’s statement.

The two brushed their teeth, and got ready. The ninja were already awake and ready because they had some sort of ‘sunrise exercise’. The girls made their way down to the dining room, not surprised to see everyone sitting there, reaching out for the plate of waffles that were placed in the middle of the table. Thankfully, it was Zane who prepared them.

“Good morning LIllian.” said the Ninja’s master. Lilly just nodded; she was still a little distant from Sensei Wu, considering what had happened yesterday. 

‘I’m sensing a little rift between both of you…” noted Jay. 

“I’ve noticed it too.” agreed Zane, “You didn’t talk to Sensei at all yesterday during dinner.”

Sensei opened his mouth to say something but Lilly cut him off. “Look, it’s none of your business why I’m mad at Wu. It has to do something with the conversation we had the other day, okay?’

Kai glared at her, “It’s SENSEI Wu to you!” 

“More like Weirdo Wu...” Lilly said flatly, not caring one bit about how offensive that sounded. You could say she had a thing for talking back at others. 

“Cole decided to step in, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?” The earth wielder was about to continue but he then realised that Lilly lived in an Orphanage her whole life.

Lilly looked down at her plate and sighed. “No,”

“Look Lilly I-” began Cole but then he was cut off.

“ENOUGH!” cried Sensei, a little too loud for the morning. Everyone but him flinched. “I have had enough of this Lilly. Tell me what I said that is bothering you.”

“I-I just sort of felt a little guilty after what you told me. I feel so bad for letting the Serpentine roam free again. Better worse, hurting those innocent people.”

Sensei looked like he was in deep thought. “I apologize for rubbing in the guilt, Lilly. I did not think you would take it so harshly.” 

Lilly smiled, “Apology accepted, _ Sensei _ Wu.”

Kai’s expression eased as he went back to eating his waffles.

“Well now that that’s cleared., how about we discuss something a little more important,” started Jay as everyone directed their attention to the blue ninja. “Who the  _ HELL _ is the GREEN NINJA?”

Nya and Lilly face palmed while the other ninja leaned in closer. 

“Ya, Sensei. We’ve been waiting for a while. Who is it?” asked Cole. 

Here we go again...

“Get ready to hear my name guys,” said Kai, being the arrogant toerag he was.

Zane shook his head, “I find that highly unlikely. It will most certainly be me.”

“Nuh uh! The Green Ninja should be a socializing expert, so it’s me.” stated Jay.

“Who told you that?”

“Uh, myself…” The lightning wielder laughed nervously.

“I’ve been a ninja longer that any of you have,” stated Cole, “so don’t be surprised if I’m the chosen one.”

“And I thought they were over this…” whispered Nya into Lilly’s ear, causing her to snicker.

_ Time for Sensei to raise his voice again…  _ Lilly thought,  _ In 3, 2, 1- _

“Silence!” Sensei Wu said, this time not as loud as before.  _ Right on time.  _ “I am proud to say that I have already found the one destined to defeat Lord Garmadon. Even the Green Ninja themself is not ready to take on their role. Perhaps it is better that I chose to wait until the time is right to reveal who it really is… I advise you four to focus on more important things like training instead of figuring out who the Green Ninja is. When you four are ready, I will tell you, so no poking around for answers.”

“Awww. Sensei-”

Sensei just shook his head. “ I am going to go meditate now. I would like some peace and quiet please. So no more arguing.” he said as he got up and went to his meditating room.

“That did not go how I expected it to go in my mind…” said Jay dryly

“I hear ya dude.” replied Kai.

\--------

Meanwhile in the Hypnobri’s hideout…

“Why are we sssstill here? We have been sssstuck in this prison for yearsss and have jusst been recently freed but yet we still choose to stay in this icy torture?” asked Scales to Slithraa.

“Becausssse I am waiting for the right time you fool!” the General shouted causing Skales to wince.

“But the ninja are becoming sssstronger by the sssecond! Sssurely you have a plan.” he asked once again.

“I am in the processsss of it. I am the General, and you are my advisssser, not the leader.” Slithraa snarled, “Now let me work out my plan to get the Ninjassss back…”

Skales remained silent. He wanted to do something but it wasn’t the right time yet. He resumed supervising the snakes who were thawing out the ice.

\--------

The Ninja had decided to train that day. Lilly watched from the porch as they dodged the swords and punched the dummies. There was no doubt that they were getting better and better at it each day.

“My turn! Uh, it’s my turn” exclaimed Jay as he shoved Cole.

Cole scowled. “Oh, you want a little more? Take this!” He said while he punched Jay.

“Yeah? Well how about a little of this?”

Jay jumped up as he kicked Cole in the face. “Bet you didn’t see that coming, since after all, I’m gonna be the Green Ninja!” he said smugly.

“Could you guys stop?” stated a bored Lilly.

“Sorry Lils. We gotta train.” explained the black Ninja.

“I mean with the stuff about the Green Ninja.” she said.

“Oh, ya. Uhm, right.”

Just then, the monastery doors slid open to reveal Sensei Wu. He looked around surprisingly to see the four training. It was a wonder since just a few days ago they had been grinding at video games instead.

“Hello Lillian.” he calmly hummed. 

Lilly smiled, “Hey Sensei!” she said before going back to focusing on the guys.

Jay and Cole had been sparring while Kai practiced Spinjitzu. Zane on the other hand, was meditating, and that too in the middle of the training dojo. He suddenly got up and ran past Jay, who was blocking some arrows at the moment. He dodged them gracefully, but caused Jay to miss, almost making the arrow hit him. The ice wielder then grabbed Cole’s Scythe of Quakes and sliced a dummy. 

“Huh?”

The white ninja then started doing Spinjitzu, shouting “Ninja-GO!” as he spinned all around the training area, covering the place with a thick row of ice. Kai slid and fell as Zane passed him. He got up and walked over to Cole and Jay, who were both crossing their arms, and frowning. 

“This roof isn’t big enough for the four of us.” He noted.

“Correction. This roof isn’t big enough for  _ HIM. _ ” Cole chimed in, nodding his head towards Zane.

Lilly walked up to them. “Ya, it’s like he’s in his own world.”

“I bet he CAN’T even HEAR US!” added Jay loudly, hoping to grab the ice wielder’s attention. He failed, however, as Zane just ignored him and practiced some fighting skills. 

“Sensei, Zane’s weird.” piped Kai. 

“What is weird?” Sensei Wu began, “Someone who is different, or someone who is different from  _ you _ ?” he retorted, as Lilly snorted at his remark.

“No, Sensei. He’s  _ weird  _ weird.” Cole pointed out while the others nodded in agreement.

“Ya, he almost touched the hot stove, hoping to warm himself up once.” stated Lilly.

“He once started brushing his teeth while I was in the middle of using the restroom!”

“And get this- He started laughing in the middle of a sad scene in a movie Nya and I were watching!” 

“Like that’s as weird as where I found him. He was eating a sandwich inside of the FRIDGE!”

Sensei sighed as he looked at Zane, who was trying to bow at a cardboard dummy, only ending up by hitting his head. 

“We like the guy. He’s really smart,” assured Kai, “It’s just... he’s a little off sometimes.”

“Zane is a brother. And brothers are often different. I should know…” said Sensei, as if he was speaking from experience. 

Suddenly a loud banging noise came from outside the Monastery. 

“Mail!” The ninja shouted as they ran off towards the Mailman.

“Let’s see. Mhmh, a letter from Zane’s parents, Kai has a fan letter, oh, something from Cole’s father.” He said as he handed the letters to each ninja.

“What? No package? I’m expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond! “ Cole asked.

“Mhmh no, nothing from… oh wait! Here it is!” the Mailman reassured him, handing the box to the black Ninja. Cole happily walked away, already opening the package. “Rocky’s gonna love this!”

“Hey, Zane? Don’t you ever get anything in the mail?” questioned Lilly. 

Zane sighed, “I don’t remember my parents. Or anyone from my family for that matter. I’ve been an orphan all of my life.”

“You mean you’ve never had a home?” asked the fire wielder. Zane just shook his head and looked down sadly.

Lilly patted his back, “I don’t remember my parents that well either. But you have us! We’re your family, right guys?”

“Of course!”

Zane only nodded and made his way back inside. Sensei couldn’t help but feel bad. Even though his brother was evil, he still was family and he still loved him.

Cole walked up to the dragon stalls with Lilly. “Here. I’ll let you feed him.”

Lilly gulped. “Does he bite?”

“Well if you’re Skulkin or Serpentine, then of course he bites.” he said dryly, “But don’t worry, he won’t to you.”

Lilly cautiously took out the dried toad from the box. She couldn’t help gagging but still carefully gave it to Rocky. The dragon swallowed it in delight. He then picked up Lilly with his mouth and put her on his back.

Lilly yelped, “Ahh! He’s eating me! Get me away! Get me away!” 

Cole chuckled. “Don’t worry. It means he likes you! He did the same once to Nya. Calm down, kid.”

Lilly shifted until she was comfortable on Rocky. She then petted him as he grunted in delight. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all!

\--------

“I still can’t believe you hypnotized one of the Ninja!” told one of the Hypnobrai to Skales, “Does the general know?” 

“Of course not! He’s been put under the control of Lillian. Even though she’s with the ninja now, he ssstill can’t get over it! He wants to get her back!” They were still under the ground in the Icy Caves, as Skales still hadn’t made up a plan. “I plan to use it to my best interessst…”

“What do you mean besst interessst?” asked the Hypnobrai.

“Let’s just sssay that the general’s rein will be over sssoon…that and sssomething else….” (Dun, dun dunnnn! Can you guess?)

“Everyone works while you two  _ sssslack _ !”

Skales turned around abruptly only to see Slithraa staring at him with scrutionating eyes. The other snake quickly went back to thawing out the ice like the other Hypnobri. 

“Assss my sssecond in command, I expect more from YOU Skales. 

Skales couldn’t take anymore of this. “Well it’s about time thingssss are sssswitched up.” he snatched the staff from Slithraa. “I will become the newww General.”

Slithraa looked taken aback by this, “Y-you can’t do that! Give me my ssstaff!”

“Nnnever!” Skales replied, almost as if venom was dripping from his words.

“You dare challenge my command?” 

Suddenly the rest of the Hypnobrai take notice of their argument. They too have decided that it was time for a new general and there was only one way for this to happen….

“Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!” they chant. 

Skales nods in agreement, “I guess we will have to fight for it.” he added smugly. He was much younger and athletic than Slithraa, so this would be easy. “Innnn, the SLITHER PIT!”

The rest of the Hypnobrai dropped their tools and started cheering. It’s been a while since they have seen some good action…

Soon, everyone was assembled for the Slither Pit. Skales handed the staff to the referee, as the referee then walked over to a portion of the Ice cave. Over there were two levers, used for the Slither Pit. He stood above everyone else and addressed them, “Winner gets the ssstaff and leadsss the tribe,” he announced. “You know the rules: there are none. But in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes!”

The two opposing snakes nodded and then looked at each other, both with raging faces. 

“All right! Fight!” the referee declared.

Skales and the General faced off against one another, squaring each other off before the General swiped his long tail at Skales. He hopped over it easily, then tried to punch the General, who caught his arm and then went for a hit of his own. Skales leaned out of the way, then went in for another hit, landing it this time. Everyone’s attention was on them, and the snakes shouted and cheered as they watched. 

The General and Skales had been given weapons made of ice while we weren’t looking. The General started rattling his tail, trying to hypnotize his opponent. He wasn’t having it, however, and kicked the General in the face, breaking his concentration. He then charged at him, swinging his two swords at him while the General did his best to block them with his shield. 

Skales then swayed his body, then ran at the General and kicked him in the jaw, hard enough to send him backward and down onto his back.

“Get up!” started Skales, “Get up and fight me!” He clearly hadn’t had enough of this. The rage was oozing out of him as he growled ferociously. 

The General tried to stand, but was too weak. He’d been defeated.

“We have a winner!” The snake referee held Scales hand up. The gathered snakes cheered his name as he was handed the staff.

Immediately, he and the General started glowing. The General’s long snake tail was slowly removed and transferred to Skales, as well as his golden scales. It was as if his tail was regrowing on Skales body instead. It was clear who the leader of the Serpentine tribe was now.

Skales pointed the staff that was now his down at Slithraa. “You will be loyal to me now! Now leave and never return!”

Slithraa whimpered and slowly made his way out of the icy tomb. He kicked the snow and clenched his fists as he walked out. He slightly limped on the leg that he fell on. 

All he could think about was Skales…

_ That wannabe will PAY  _ was all he thought…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about other fanfiction writers, but it's SO annoying when your computer autocorrects whenever you add extra S's to words because the Serpentine are talking. It took my like an extra 30 minutes just trying to fix all of them.
> 
> And guess who's gonna unleash the Fangpyre??? Guess whoooo? (Its not Lilly)
> 
> Until the next chapter, bye!


	6. A/N

I hope you guys all had a wonderful holidays!

So, lately I've been a little busy with my personal life which is partly why I haven't been updating lately...

Looking back at the five chapters I've written so far, I've decided that it isn't my best work. I wrote this stuff months ago and I was really excited about it... but now all I can do is cringe at my writing. 

I've decided that I'm gonna take a break from this and rewrite most of the story so far. It may take a while but I promise to update after I've cleaned this stuff up. :)

My original plans were to make Slithraa unleash Pythor and the other Serpentine, basically taking Lilly's place. But I decided to instead make Lilly unleash all of them and go along with the TV show a bit more for many small reasons.

Like the title says, this fan fic will be currently on hiatus, until I fix everything. Don't worry, I'm not ditching this story or anything, just taking some time to edit this whole mess.

I would also like to thank everyone who read this, it means a lot to me! Thank you thank you thank youuuuu!!!

Pleaseeeee comment! I really want to interact with you guys more! Also, feel free to ask me questions about Lilly! I'll promise to answer them, even if I don't add chapters. It may take weeks, or even months but I will make sure I rewrite this story and finish it! eventually.... lol. I plan to dedicate my summer to completing at least Season 1!

I have a question for all of you... Should I delete the other chapters or not? I'm seriously debating on it :>

Until next time! 


	7. -Random Note-

I just wanted to let you guys know that I have made another fanfic, hoping to hoard my writing skills- or should I say Ninja skills :]

It's called To the Wind and it's on Quotev...Here is the link- https://www.quotev.com/story/13336264/To-the-Wind-A-Ninjago-oc-Fanfic/2

The story is basically me adding a oc to ninjago...

Hope to see you guys there! I will be updating this story while I edit this one to keep you entertained :]

Until next time, peace! ✌


End file.
